fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Furi Robinson
Furi Robinson (full name Furi Zoe Robinson) is a boxer that works within the confines of the grill she inherited from her father. Her real passion is fighting, but due to her lack of funds she instead runs the Wood Fired Grill & Gym, using the meat locker as a training room. She discovered that she could transfer the energy from her punches and kicks into food and because of this, creates meals that are meant to energize people. Description Furi has red hair and green eyes. She has some what tanned skin. She is typically wearing her fighter's uniform, which consists of a red sports bra and boxer shorts. She does not wear shoes, going instead with MMA footwear. Personality Furi Robinson tends to ignore conversation whenever possible, and especially does not like costumers attempting to flirt with her from the counter. She can be aggressive, but it's usually a more down-played annoyance when she interacts with people. She wakes up very early every morning to train before the grill officially opens, and does personal training with those interested (she tends to be selective in this endeavor for obvious reasons). She does almost all her training in the cold meat locker, giving her a rather uncanny ability to endure the cold. When bored, she will air-box and become unaware of her surroundings, which has led to numerous unintentional knock-outs on her part. She especially hates people that attempt to stiff her, and usually beats them up. She has a surprising amount of energy for most of the day, but begins to seriously wind down near the end of the day, often sleeping in a chair or on the floor. Backstory Furi has always been interested in boxing, which was a interest she discovered through her mother. However her father was more interested in having her run the family business. Both of her parents died rather young from a plague and she inherited the Wood Fired Grill afterwards. Frustrated by not being able to follow up on her dreams, she began taking her anger out on the meat in the meat locker, realizing that she could pack her energy into the meat and that she could do both her boxing and running the grill soon after. Powers and Abilities Furi is a boxer and thus knows how to box, doing it rather often. She is quite good at it, albeit with no real competition around to compare her skills to. Due to training in the meat locker every morning, she can endure cold temperatures rather well. She seems to have the ability to pack energy into the things she prepares for the grill through her kicks and punches. Appearances FantendoQuest Furi appears in FantendoQuest in Yyburn, Ashville, where she operates the Wood Fired Grill & Gym. Here, the party can gain experience through buying the meals she sells. Relationships Vespa Agalma Vespa is good friends with Furi Robinson and ocassionally invites her to go to the fighting tournaments that she and Bang Crimson go to. Bang Crimson The two are alright friends, but Bang Crimson sees her as a potential threat to her and Vespa's friendship because they look somewhat similar (really, it's just the fact they both have red hair). Furi seems unaware of Bang's thoughts about this. Trophy Information TBA Gallery FuriRobinson.png|Furi as illustrated by . Trivia *Furi Robinson's original name was Zoe Ramperson. It was changed during development to better reflect her character. Her middle name, Zoe, references this original name. Category:Females Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Heteroromantic Characters Category:Boxers Category:FantendoQuest Category:NPCs Category:Original Characters